jcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Improvement - Natsumi, Yukari and Lisa
International Exchange Center Current problems language skills less understanding of other culture having 2020 Olympics and 2019 Rugby Worldcup( We need more guides and people who can speak English) little opportunities to talk to foreigners English conversation schools cost too much, not everyone affords for it. Ideas * language lessons ―less costs with government's support * tourist center / a training course for guides * library * cafeteria * location * design of the center Community Benefits * create jobs for Olympics and World cup ( working as a guide or an interpreter) * activate economy ―make friendly environment for tourists Budget and Planning References http://tabippo.net/english-ranking/ http://diamond.jp/articles/-/96206 Manuscripts Introduction and the 'hook' Natsumi: Good afternoon, everyone. Thank you for the opportunity to present a new solution for urban improvement. I'm Natsumi Kawabe from the department of Culture.Our team is going to propose to built International Exchange Center near Haneda air port. This idea is really worth to happen. According to recent data, Japan is known as the low English abilities. Could you guess what place Japan is in TOEFL test among Asian countries? Answer- 27th / 30 countries Notably, Speaking skill is the lowest rank. Even though we have the lowest English speaking ability, 2020 Olympics and 2019 Rugby World cups are coming in a few years. Additionally, We don't usually communicate with non-Japanese much because of our island-nation mentality. English Conversation schools are everywhere in Japan.However, those cost much and is not sure the result. If we don't communicate with non- Japanese, we would never be able to understand other culture and cooperate with other countries in the globalized society. How do we improve our language skills not only English but also other foreign languages? How do we make opportunities to communicate with non-Japanese in daily life? The solution is International Exchange Center. This makes Japanese and non-Japanese both satisfied , not only Japanese people. Let's see it in the details together. (2:17 min) Conclusion Natsumi: Now, you see how International Exchange Center is. Seriously,Japan need to prepare for this globalization and events coming such as Olympics. This center has a lot of benefits for local and entire Japan in the both sides of economy and education. Through using this open facility for everyone, We could encourage understanding other culture of Japanese people and give good influence on children, growing the mind to accept others. This center is not just a language school , tourist center or library. These are all connected in the name of international understanding. If we learn new languages, we can help tourists from other countries there. If we want to know other culture through reading, we can discuss the issue with people from other countries at communication lounge. Now the world is about to separate because populists are gaining power. However, what we need right now is understanding not racism or discrimination for women. Why don't we start the good circulation from here, Tokyo? Thank you for your attention, and hoping we can make it happen. (2min)